


В поисках бога

by Yuonst



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Knights - Freeform, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Каждый новый император, занимая трон, объявляет поиски бога. Тот, кто найдет могилу Рогатого бога и тем самым поможет ему воплотиться в императоре, получит славу и богатство. Или нет.
Kudos: 3





	В поисках бога

У нового императора была стать его отца и второй подбородок, доставшийся ему от матери. А его матери, в свою очередь, складки жира под подбородком достались в результате длительной цепочки близкородственных династических браков. Но в остальном новый император был богоподобен и прекрасен, хотя большинство уважающих себя богов наверняка бы открестились от такого сходства.  
На торжественную церемонию открытия собралась половина города. Большинство из присутствующих прекрасно помнили эту же церемонию, которую проводил отец нового императора. Да, к несчастью, он правил всего пять лет, да и поиски бога, как и прежде, так и не увенчались успехом, но все равно его имя уже было вписано в века в храме Рогатого бога.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что очередные поиски, двенадцатые по счету, дадут плоды – и Рогатый бог наконец-то воплотится в императоре. Мало какому богу понравится оставаться невоплощенным вот уже двести лет.  
Первые ряды парадного зала занимали сплошь жрецы и воины Рогатого бога. Рядом с каждым рыцарем, облаченным в легкий парадный доспех, пустовало место. На этом месте торжественно стояли их шлемы, увенчанные оленьими рогами – различался только размер и ветвистость, зависящие от статуса носителя. У жрецов ветвистые серебряные и золотые рога были вышиты на груди и плечах их летящих кремовых облачений.  
У императора же рога были везде: и на плечах, и на шлеме, и на рукавах, и даже там, где они вовсе не предполагались.  
Медленно встряхнув тяжело качнувшимися рукавами, император поднял над головой шлем с золотыми рогами таких размеров, что пройти с ними можно было только в двери парадного зала, но и то – исключительно боком.  
Император произнес несколько стандартных полагающихся случаю слов на латыни и торжественно водрузил на голову шлем, который тут же оставил на виду только двойной подбородок и глазки-маслины, сверкающие из щелей в забрале.  
По вышколенным рядам солдат и жрецов прокатился благоговейно-восхищенный вздох.  
Так начались двенадцатые поиски бога.  
Но, конечно, начались только официально, потому как за официальным началом последовал не менее официальный пир, а за ним – официальное утро, когда всем еще очень плохо и никто еще никуда не идет.  
Не все предавались имперским утехам. Были и те, кто тем же вечером отправился на самые настоящие поиски бога.  
Были среди них и те, кто искал вовсе не бога.

В том, чтобы жить совсем одному на отдаленном от больших городов краю леса, было больше от награды, чем от наказания. Во всяком случае, так Кристиан считал первые четыре года. Потом начал задумываться, что, наверное, вынужденная изоляция – это не совсем то, что ему нужно.  
Но только вынужденная.  
Если бы его спросили: что ты, победитель важнейшего соревнования империи, желаешь? Он бы так и ответил: оставьте себе и руку, и почки вашей принцессы, мне бы домик на краю леса.  
А вот оно как обернулось: и бога не нашел (по мнению прошлого императора, конечно), и дом получил, а уже не хочется.  
Помимо лесного зверья да забредающих в лес иногда рыцарей-паладинов Рогатого бога, соседями Кристиана по его вынужденному заточению были жители двух деревенек. Одну из них, полупустую и заброшенную, оживающую только к праздничным ярмаркам, он проезжал, когда ехал в свой новый дом. О другой – только слышал да видел иногда ее жителей, прибегающих лечить переломы, ушибы и сглазы (откуда бы взяться сглазам, если толковых магов, кроме Кристиана, в округе не было аж до столицы?). Прежде Кристиан никогда не лечил переломы, но это оказалось не очень сложно.  
Пусть его жизнь сложилась не так уж и сказочно и точно не так, как хотелось, но новообретенная рука бога – или артефакт, или ошибка природы, или бесы знают, что это там на самом деле было – дарила определенные преимущества в использовании магии.  
Жаль только, что воспользоваться ими было особенно негде – не гонять же рыцарей-паладинов, охотящихся на священных оленей (не каких-то особенных, а священных по определению, потому как Рогатый бог вряд ли обрадовался бы такому вольнодумству).  
Но, не в упрек Рогатому богу будет сказано, его рыцари-паладины сами были теми еще оленями.  
Кристиану очень хотелось смириться со всем, что (не) происходит вокруг. Почувствовать, что ли, единение с этим лесом, всеми этими птичками-зверятами-зеленой нечистью. Со всем, что его окружало – кроме, конечно, жителей соседних деревень, с которыми точно никакого единения не хотелось. Селяне были традиционно тупы, малообразованны и не очень-то учтивы.  
Пусть Кристиан был по всем фронтам провалившимся магом (и только он один знал, что это вовсе не так), но он все-таки был магом. И, более того, когда-то он был императорским магом.  
Ну, а потом эти проклятые поиски не менее проклятого Рогатого бога перечеркнули всю его карьеру.  
Если быть до конца откровенным, прошлые поиски бога выиграл именно Кристиан. Это он нашел могилу Рогатого бога. Он принес руку бога во дворец.  
Но у самого Рогатого бога были совсем другие планы на Кристианову жизнь.  
К тому моменту, как Кристиан перешагнул порог дворца, рука бога, завернутая в плащ, превратилась в труху. Точно так же в труху обратилась и вся жизнь Кристиана. Император, обозленный обманом (который, вообще-то, обманом не был!), не глядя, подмахнул свой императорский указ – и все.  
Через два дня Кристиан уже раскладывал пожитки по избушке, в которой щелей было куда больше, чем самих стен.  
Так Кристиан оказался в этом богом забытом месте. Так он сам оказался богом забытым и никому не нужным магом.  
Новости о том, что новый император объявил новые поиски бога (а лучше бы амнистию некоторым магам-неудачникам), вызвали в Кристиане глухое злорадство напополам со страхом: хоть сам снова иди к могиле бога и пробуй со второй рукой, чтобы вернуть себе императорское расположение и, что намного более важно, пристойную кровать.  
Но раз уж Рогатый бог не хотел ему этой славы, было глупо рассчитывать на то, что вторая рука все-таки окажется в руках императора с помощью Кристиана – и Рогатый бог сможет воплотиться в своем венценосном слуге.  
В конце концов, рассыпавшаяся трухой рука бога не была потеряна навсегда. Эта рука стала принадлежать Кристиану в той же мере, в которой его собственная рука ему уже не принадлежала. Тяжесть в левой руке и угольно-черные узоры до самого локтя напоминали магический ожог, а на деле были божественным проклятием и не давали ни славы, ни власти.  
Разочарование – это все, что принесли Кристиану поиски бога.

И беспокойные сны. Во снах Кристиан видел свою дорогу, свои поиски – так, как будто смотрел со стороны, издалека, следил за самим собой в хрустальном шаре или выпущенных оленьих кишках.  
В снах он шел неправильным путем, поворачивал обратно, но каждый раз неизменно оказывался там, где должен был быть.  
У могилы бога.  
Могила бога покоилась, укрытая снегом, хотя Кристиан точно помнил, что это был июль. На земле и черном камне лежали гроздья бледных цветов. Они пахли сладковато и отвратительно: снегом и смертью, талой водой и бессмертием.  
Цветы были очень красивы, но на вкус отдавали гнилью.  
Кристиан каждый раз кашлял и просыпался, и долго еще чувствовал этот неприятный привкус во рту.

По новому (относительно новому, но до отдаленных лесов все новости докатывались с некоторым опозданием) императорскому указу любой житель обязан был пускать на свой порог служителя любого культа, а уж тем более – паладина или жреца Рогатого бога.  
Кристиан, честно признаться, даже немного скучал по тем временам, когда культистов и жрецов сложно было отличить от любых других еретиков, а то и бродяг, а значит – можно было спокойно спустить с лестницы.  
Хорошо, спустить с лестницы (которой у его нового дома попросту не было) рыцаря-паладина Рогатого бога было достаточно сложно. Пусть роста они были одного, но рыцарю весомости добавляли кольчужный поддоспешник и белая кираса с набедренником и с серебряными оленьими рогами на груди. Свой топфхелм, которым можно было убить без особых усилий, рыцарь держал в руке, повернув боком – получалось, что оленьи рога, венчающий шлем, торчат в разные стороны, один рог вперед, другой – назад.  
Позади паладина топталась лошадь гнедой масти. Даже защищающий ее морду шанфрон был украшен оленьими рогами. Разве что рыцарский двуручный фламберг, прикрепленный к лошадиному седлу, был совершенно обычным.  
И Кристиану оставалось только посочувствовать бедному созданию (лошади, конечно, а не мечу).  
Еще раз критически осмотрев паладина на наличие хоть небольшого шанса того, что он не подпадает под действие императорского указа, Кристиан поинтересовался:  
– Война?  
Рыцарь поудобнее перехватил шлем и наклонил голову, с вежливым любопытством ожидая пояснения.  
– Может, паладины и носят свои доспехи даже в первую брачную ночь, но лошадей своих обычно так не мучают, – пояснил Кристиан.  
Немного подумав, рыцарь кивнул.  
– Войны нет. Я бы хотел войти в твой дом.  
Кристиан вздохнул и посторонился, пропуская паладина. Хоть бы один из них сказал: можно зайти? Ну, пожалуйста. Так нет, хотел бы войти.  
Ну, войди, раз хотел.  
Уже оказавшись в доме, в котором, собственно, даже комнат и не было, только поделенное на две части пространство – поближе к печи для сна, а у окна – для работы, рыцарь оглянулся. Под его заинтересованным взглядом Кристиан нахмурился и одернул рукава своей одежды.  
Это у селян нечто, похожее на магический ожог, не вызывало никаких вопросов, а вот у людей чуть более умных, пожалуй, могло.  
Был ли этот рыцарь умнее селян?  
– Мое имя Эрик, рыцарь востока и запада, слуга Рогатого бога. Как звать тебя, маг?  
Кристиан вздохнул. Во-первых, до чего же он не любил это пренебрежительное обращение – маг. Ну, маг. Что же сразу этим тыкать?  
Во-вторых, рыцарь был так себе. Рыцари востока и запада находились ровно посередине иерархии служителей Рогатого бога (от ученика под номером один до верховного князя царственной тайны под номером тридцать три, которым, собственно, единолично являлся император). Рыцари востока и запада были семнадцатыми – то есть как раз ровно между учеником и императором.  
Был ли Кристиан впечатлен новым знакомством? Ни капли.  
– Кристиан. Старший адепт Второго отдела Ордена розового и золотого креста.  
Еще немного – и он стал бы свободным адептом, а там, глядишь, и до Третьего отдела недалеко. Но – не стал и, видимо, никогда уже не станет.  
Был ли рыцарь впечатлен его ответом? Пожалуй, что да.  
– Если вдруг рыцарь востока и запада решил воспользоваться гостеприимством старшего адепта, то это, конечно же, возможно, ибо кто станет перечить императорскому указу? Но твою животинку мне пристроить некуда, придется ее вести в деревню в конюшню.  
– Ага, – согласился рыцарь.  
Кристиан выглянул в окно, на двор, но никакой лошади в отвратительно рогатом шанфроне там не было. Только сейчас Кристиан подумал – да как такой дуре между деревьев, там, где человек не всегда проходит, протискиваться?  
– Сбежала, шельма, – как-то не очень грустно вздохнул рыцарь.  
Кристиан еще раз осмотрел его с ног до головы задумчиво и пошел к печи, на которой стоял нагретый еще до прихода гостя ковш.  
Эрик снял кирасу, поставил подальше свой монструозный шлем, расстегнул поддоспешник, вытянул ноги – и стал больше похож на человека, с которым Кристиану вообще захотелось бы о чем-то разговаривать.  
Не то что он не любил паладинов, или жрецов Рогатого бога, или самого Рогатого бога – просто с недавних пор все они вызывали исключительно неприятные ассоциации.  
– И вот, значит, он объявляет новые поиски бога, – воодушевленно рассказывал Эрик.  
Вместе с кирасой и шлемом он будто утратил умение говорить сложно и помпезно, и в нем стал заметен мальчик из бедной семьи, которого отдали в служение Рогатому богу для того, чтобы не кормить лишний рот.  
Насколько Кристиан мог судить что-то о человеческой красоте и манерах императорского двора, Эрику бы нашлось место не только на службе у Рогатого бога, но и среди вельмож.  
Откровенно говоря, а Рогатый бог мог бы и перетоптаться.  
– А ты, значит, участвовал в прошлых поисках, – неожиданно сказал Эрик.  
Кристиан вздрогнул. Заваренные травы плеснули ему на котту. Мрачно поводив рукой по груди до тех пор, пока влага совсем не ушла из ткани, Кристиан осторожно поинтересовался:  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Твоя рука, – Эрик кивнул на другую руку Кристиана, которую тот держал у себя на коленях.  
Кристиан опустил взгляд. Из-под узкого рукава котты было видно только кисть и несколько черных лучей на тыльной стороне ладони.  
– Кто ты такой? – мрачно спросил Кристиан.  
Эрик был безоружен и улыбался. Кристиан был и оставался магом. Травяной отвар в его кружке медленно забурлил, закипая.  
– Эрик, – терпеливо забубнил рыцарь, – рыцарь востока и запада, слуга Рогатого бога. Плохая память на лица, да?  
Кристиан поморщился.  
– Успокойся, маг. Вся империя знает твою историю с прошлых поисков бога. И я удивлен, что я первый, кто тебя нашел.  
– Почему ты думаешь, что первый? – перебил его Кристиан, но исключительно от вредности – никто на самом деле его не находил.  
– Не вижу обугленных рыцарских доспехов у входа в дом, о великий дракон, – ответил Эрик, довольно щурясь. – Ты уже был там, а значит, сможешь добраться к могиле бога еще раз.  
Кристиан поставил кружку, от которой шел пар, на стол, задумчиво сжал ладони коленями. Одна ладонь была очень холодной, другая, наоборот, обжигающе горячей.  
– А тут еще так удачно подвернувшийся указ, что вам ни в чем нельзя отказывать, так? – закончил за рыцаря Кристиан.  
Эрик кивнул, но уже как-то менее уверенно.  
Да, это было славное дополнение к императорскому указу – не только пускать на порог каждого рогатого, но и делать все, что он захочет.  
Ох, что было в первый год после указа… пока вешать не начали.  
Кристиан посмотрел в потолок.  
Сколько их всего было, этих рыцарей востока и запада? Штук сто? А кто докажет, что этот самый рыцарь к нему дошел? Да и кто вообще заметит его отсутствие? А если и заметят, скажут – вот беда, прибрал Рогатый бог своего верного слугу к рукам. Ну и пусть лес помнит его имя, как говорится.  
Кристиан вспомнил свой сон. Он возвращался все сильнее и все чаще. Чего хотел от него Рогатый бог? Зачем Кристиану было снова искать его могилу? Чтобы восстановить свое доброе имя? А может, для того чтобы никто не совершил такую же ошибку, как и он?  
У Рогатого бога, в конце концов, всего две руки. Кому же понравится, когда их так бездарно разбазаривают.  
Кристиан опустил взгляд на Эрика, терпеливо ожидающего, пока закончится сеанс божественного прозрения.  
– Ну, – осторожно начал Кристиан, – допустим, что я соглашусь.

Кристиан сам не мог поверить, что он на это согласился. Что вот, он стоит на почтительном удалении от могилы бога, уже стемнело, одинокая звезда чертит ровную линию на темном камне без надписей, а черные рисунки на руке нагреваются и жгут кожу.  
Конечно, он согласился не из-за императорского указа, вовсе нет. Просто у него были свои цели. Возможно, он о них еще не знал.  
Ровная линия от одинокой звезды пошла рябью, дрогнула и пропала, не дотянувшись до могильного камня. Из-за камня – тяжелого, широкого и абсолютно прямоугольного, похожего больше на осколок склепа, чем на простую могилу – поднималось нечто. Нечто пугало Кристиана, который мало чего боялся, до чертиков.  
Нечто смотрело на него человеческими глазами и осуждающе качало тяжелой от рогов головой.  
Эрика поблизости нигде не было, и от этого почему-то было еще страшней.  
В руках нечто держало охапку наломанных ветвей с гроздьями бледных цветов.  
Цветы пахли снегом и смертью, и еще немного – гнилью.

Когда Кристиан проснулся, было еще темно. Он свесился со своей жесткой кровати и некоторое время просто смотрел в щели в полу, надеясь, что его стошнит. Ничего – только привкус во рту стал каким-то кислым.  
Эрик не спал – Кристиан вообще не видел, чтобы он засыпал. Рыцарь уже собрал свои вещи, которых неожиданно оказалось достаточно много: кроме одежды – поддоспешник, шлем, неизвестно откуда взявшиеся фламберг, седельные сумки…  
Отметив для себя на досуге поразмыслить на том, что всю ночь рыцарь был вооружен, а он проспал все на свете, Кристиан поднялся и пошел ставить ковш на огонь. Без умывания и кружки отвара он никуда выходить не собирался.  
Зато Эрик как будто спешил. Он то и дело глядел в окно, как будто видел там что-то, что ему не нравилось, и даже пытался поторапливать Кристиана, пока не оказался полностью вымоченным только начавшей разогреваться водой.  
Ладно, разозленный Кристиан, перемещая воду из ковша на голову рыцарю, еще ее немного остудил. А мог бы этого и не делать.  
После этого Эрик свел брови к переносице и даже перестал улыбаться на время. Вины Кристиан не чувствовал, но, все же, поставив на стол еще дымящиеся кружки, протянул руки к рыцарю. Тот подошел, не дожидаясь прямого приказа.  
Его дублет был совершенно белым, несмотря на дорогу, и плотно прилегал – везде, со всех сторон. Горло прикрывал высокий воротник из белой кожи, кожа была и на рукавах. Там, где тканевый дублет намок, он стал серым, а на коже капли воды дрожали и оставляли извилистые дорожки.  
Вздохнув, Кристиан поднес руки к груди рыцаря. Шипя, вода начала испаряться, частью впитываясь в руки Кристиана.  
Эрик смотрел с интересом – то на него, то на свою одежду.  
– Жарковато стало, – сказал он, и Кристиан принял это за просьбу остановиться.  
– Эй, а волосы?  
Кристиан окинул рыцаря взглядом с ног до головы. Волосы Эрика тоже были мокрыми, но Кристиан только поводил рукой недалеко от них, а делать ничего не стал. Только махнул рукой, подтянул рукава и взялся за свою кружку.  
Иногда отрываясь от своего отвара, Кристиан заметил, что Эрик снова улыбается, а когда ловит его взгляд, то улыбается еще шире.  
Решив, что проверить, не роняли ли рыцаря в детстве головой о землю (о чем, кстати, мог свидетельствовать небольшой шрам на щеке), можно будет и в пути, Кристиан еще раз выразительно вздохнул и встал.  
– Ну, поехали, тут путь неблизкий.

И они поехали.  
Кристиан особо никогда не любил лошадей. Его Морось, непритязательная лошадка, обитала на временном постое в ближайшей деревне, где ей было явно лучше, чем в лесу. Так что все, что делал Кристиан – это подбрасывал немного денег ей на содержание. Содержать кого-то было приятно, это давало некоторую уверенность в тех маленьких деньгах, которые у него все-таки были.  
Пока он разговаривал с конюхом, пока кормил Морось с руки, чтобы та дала ему к себе подойти, пока седлал ее, Эрик куда-то пропал и вернулся снова. Точнее, стоял и ждал его у конюшни. Рядом с ним топталась его гнедая, проседая под весом седельных сумок, фламберга и шанфрона.  
– Так значит, не сбежала? – равнодушно поинтересовался Кристиан, выводя Морось из канюшни.  
– Да куда она сбежит, – легкомысленно ответил Эрик. – Побродила по лесу, дриад за жопы похватала… А у дриад есть мужчины?  
Кристиан непонимающе моргнул. В его голове логическая цепочка еще не успела выстроиться.  
– Думаю, нет.  
– А она говорит, что есть, – Эрик похлопал свою говорливую лошадь по гриве. – Говорит, есть у тебя там в лесу такая елка, с такими…  
Кристиан поспешно поднял руку.  
– Избавь меня.

Как оказалось, у говорливой любительницы мужчин-дриад не было имени. На вопрос, почему так, Эрик только пожал плечами.  
Кристиан был этим удивлен – не хорошо и не плохо, просто странно. Насколько он знал, рыцари и прочие паладины просто обожали давать имена всему подряд: от своего меча до своего дружка в штанах. Но раз уж даже у лошади не было имени, можно было и не надеяться на знакомство со всем остальным.  
– Разрешаю тебе это сделать, – сказал Эрик.  
Кристиан, вырванный из своих мыслей, перевел на него недовольный взгляд.  
– Можешь выбрать имя для нее, – пояснил рыцарь и похлопал ладонью по шее лошади.  
Кристиан долго не думал. Он вообще над этим не хотел задумываться, поэтому ответил первое, что пришло ему в голову:  
– Да пусть Елкой и будет.  
– Пусть будет, – согласился Эрик, улыбаясь.  
Самой Елке было все равно, как ее зовут люди – она устала и была голодна. Морось тоже была далеко не в идеальной форме.  
– Надо остановиться, – почти одновременно сказали они друг другу.  
– Часа через полтора будет город, там и заночуем, – добавил Эрик.  
Он демонстрировал невероятную осведомленность в подробностях их пути.  
И зачем ему, спрашивается, нужен был проводник?  
Ему вообще нужен был проводник?

В постоялом доме была одна комната, к счастью, с двумя кроватями и простынями средней чистоты.  
Кристиана все это страшно коробило, а вот Эрик, похоже, не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он даже разулся и шлепал босыми пятками по деревянным половицам, чего Кристиан бы делать ни в коем случае не стал.  
Кристиану не спалось, и он лежал, изучая косой потолок. Все тело гудело с непривычки, стоило закрыть глаза – и казалось, что лошадь все еще скачет и по копчику бьет неудобное жесткое седло. Смириться с относительной чистотой белья помогали две вещи: первая – годы, проведенные в домике на отшибе, вторая – целый день в седле.  
Эрик тоже не спал. Лежал на боку, подобрав руку под голову и смотрел перед собой. Заметив, что Кристиан не спит, он завел разговор:  
– О чем ты мечтал, когда думал, что найдешь бога?  
Кристиан помолчал, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу. Не придумав ничего лучше, резко ответил:  
– Я и нашел.  
Эрик не расстроился, серьезно кивнул и улыбнулся.  
– А когда искал?  
– Думал… – Кристиан тоже повернулся на бок, сунув под тощую подушку из жидкого пуха руку. – Думал, как моя жизнь изменится, но никак не мог придумать, в чем. И был прав. Жизнь изменилась, только не так, как мне хотелось. Вот тебе урок: загадывай прямо сейчас и как можно более конкретно.  
Эрик хмыкнул.  
– А ты о чем думаешь?  
– Ни о чем, – Эрик пожал плечами. – Когда я найду бога – я найду бога.  
Кристиан закатил глаза. О боже, подумал он, ну, конечно. Эти рыцари, жрецы и паладины, им же на самом деле ничего не нужно, ничего земного. Это же их жизненная цель – послужить Рогатому богу в его земной славе.  
Но Эрик выглядел так, как будто это было правдой.  
Ну и дурак, заключил Кристиан и ничего не ответил.

Могила бога и Эрик были так похожи. Они были там, где их совсем не ждали – снились Кристиану. И одновременно там, где должны были быть – рядом. Могила Рогатого бога и его верный рыцарь.  
Кристиану казалось, что он много думал над этим. Но что он надумал, сказать бы не мог. Вместо этого сказал, смотря между темным надгробием и светлым Эриком, держащим в руках свой меч:  
– Ты мне снишься, уже давно. Я должен прийти? Зачем?  
Эрик повернул к нему голову, посмотрел внимательно темными глазами – еще более темными, чем обычно, потому что он хмурил брови, отчего казалось, что верхнюю часть его лица укрывает тьма – и ответил:  
– Так нужно.

– Так нужно, – повторил Эрик и похлопал его по плечу. Кристиан вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
– Что?  
– Ешь, говорю, давай, – сказал Эрик, стуча пальцем по столу. – Мы не будем останавливаться для того, чтобы ты поел.  
– Да куда ты спешишь? – огрызнулся Кристиан. – Никто не украдет твоего бога и его могилу.  
И у тебя не получится, хотелось добавить Кристиану, но он сдержался.  
– Да что ты говоришь, – в тон ему ответил Эрик.  
– Пока что никто их не нашел, кроме меня, – с ноткой превосходства добавил Кристиан.  
– Не будь таким самоуверенным. Если ты нашел, то и любой сельский знахарь сможет.  
Кристиан только поднял брови повыше, стараясь не показывать, что его это задело. Эрик вздохнул и снова сел за стол, где Кристиан ковырял слишком сытный завтрак. Свою порцию Эрик давно уже съел.  
– Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
– Ничего, – мстительно припечатал Кристиан напоследок, старательно жуя разваренные бобы. – Только что-то вот уже двести лет как ваш бог сидит развоплощенный.  
Эрик поджал губы и отвернулся.  
Кристиан довольно вздохнул, хотя на деле никакого удовольствия эта перепалка ему не принесла.  
– Ладно, поехали, еще один день – и я от тебя избавлюсь.  
Эрик издал неприязненный смешок.  
– Что? – Кристиан встал и привычным жестом оттянул рукава.  
– Не люблю, когда люди говорят не то, что думают на самом деле, – холодно ответил Эрик, первым направляясь к выходу.  
Уязвленный, Кристиан пошел следом.  
– Уверен, у тебя страшных секретов в три раза больше, чем у меня.  
Впрочем, переругивались они недолго. Сначала дорога не располагала, затем сосредоточенная тишина стала даже уютной, а затем зарядил мерзкий заунывный дождь, и Кристиану было не до того: лошади едва ползли по грязной земле, а он мог либо сохранять себя и спутника сухими, либо ровнять дорогу. И то, и другое одновременно было ему, к сожалению, недоступным.  
Стоило солнцу коснуться макушек деревьев на горизонте и разлиться пугающим алым, Кристиан приободрился. Он уже представил себя в постели, а там, чем Рогатый бог не шутит, вдруг и с бадьей с теплой водой повезет.  
Будто услышав его мысли, Эрик повернул голову.  
– Нам еще далеко?  
Кристиан нахмурился.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы…  
– Мне кажется, что нам очень нужно оказаться там этой ночью.  
– Еще скажи, что у тебя хреново божественное провидение.  
Настроение Кристиана немедленно испортилось. Он уже был уверен, что никакая кровать, да и теплая вода ему не светят.  
– А поспать? А поесть?  
– Когда я верну руку бога, я устрою тебе такую постель и такой пир, что ты до конца жизни будешь об этом вспоминать.  
Вроде бы Эрик сказал об этом легко – он ведь все делал и говорил легко, но что-то в его словах заставило Кристиана насторожиться. То ли то, что он сказал, то ли то, как он это сказал.  
– Больше всего я бы хотел, чтобы твой Рогатый бог оставил меня в покое, – буркнул Кристиан. – От него одни неприятности.  
– Как скажешь, – кивнул Эрик. – Я ему передам.

В предгорье они оказались к рассвету. Было еще темно, но воздух уже мягко колебался, как будто вот-вот, и посереет, разольется сначала синим, станет красным, затем резким желтым, а затем желтый будет смягчаться, пока сумерки окончательно не уступят место дню.  
Кристиан устал и вымотался. И хотел спать. Да и лошади спотыкались все чаще, и наконец Эрик спешился первым. Лес окончательно поредел, словно сил карабкаться на скалы у него уже не осталось.  
– Дальше лошади ноги переломают, – сказал Эрик. – Мы должны их оставить здесь.  
– Тогда лучше мы переломаем ноги, – согласно кивнул Кристиан. – А лошадей пусть гоблины сожрут.  
– Самый страшный гоблин пойдет со мной, – ответил ему Эрик, улыбаясь. – Ничего не случится.  
Кристиан только хватанул ртом воздух, но ничего не ответил. Кажется, бытность имперским магом, которого все уважают, а затем забвение, в котором всем наплевать, его сильно избаловали.

Чем ближе становилась могила бога, на которую рука, собственно, того же бога (ну и совсем немного Кристиана) отзывалась теплом и вибрацией, тем больше Кристиана тянуло пообщаться.  
Он почему-то не чувствовал, что в этот раз его жизнь изменится. Это в прошлый раз он был здесь, преисполненный надежд и веры в светлое будущее. Сейчас от его прежней наивности не осталось ни капли. Но могиле бога и самому богу было плевать – они звали служить себе, и даже маг не мог этому противостоять.  
Если уж быть совсем откровенным, возможно, самому Эрику Кристиан тоже не смог бы отказать, только не так быстро.  
– Кому станет лучше… – он немного запыхался, пытаясь успеть за Эриком, который по камням прыгал в своей полной экипировке, разве что без шлема, и даже с дыхания не сбился ни разу, – от того, что ты воплотишь своего бога?  
Немного подумав, Эрик ответил:  
– Мне. Богу. Тебе, может быть.  
Кристиан хмыкнул и тут же поднял руки: из-под ног Эрика посыпались мелкие камушки, камень побольше поехал под его весом. Кристиан подхватил и зафиксировал камни вместе – он этого не хотел, но спустя мгновение они уже спаялись в неаккуратный, но надежный монолит.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Эрик и подал руку, помогая взобраться на этот самый камень, ставший надежным не только на вид.  
Кристиан подумал еще отмахнуться, забраться самому, но потом решил – пусть рыцари делают то, что обычно делают рыцари. Дальше его мысль не ушла, неловко оборвалась, запутавшись в чем-то.  
– Мы рядом, – полувопросительно прошептал Эрик.  
– Рядом, – почему-то тоже шепотом ответил Кристиан. Затем до него дошло: он тоже слышал голоса.  
Эрик торжествующе улыбнулся, как будто говорил: ну вот, я оказался прав, подтянул перевязь с мечом и поднес палец к губам.  
Кристиан пожал плечами, мол, понял и так. Он остановился, сосредоточившись на мгновение. Этого мгновения ему хватило, чтобы окинуть мысленной сетью (кто-то представлял это заклинание как купол, кто-то как покрывало, а Кристиан буквально видел перед собой золоченую рыбацкую сеть) ближайшее пространство. У него получилось даже быстрее, чем он думал.  
Кристиан тронул Эрика за рукав и, дождавшись, пока он повернется, показал на пальцах: трое. Затем один палец и на себя – один маг, два пальца – и на Эрика – два воина.  
Эрик серьезно кивнул.  
– Нам не нужно идти, – одними губами сказал Кристиан, но Эрик его отлично понял.  
– Нужно, – тихо ответил он, – пойдем. Разве можно отказать, когда сам Рогатый бог зовет?  
– Никуда он меня не зовет, – сварливо пробормотал Кристиан, но уже скорее из вредности, чем действительно сопротивляясь.  
Если Эрика на самом деле кто-то там куда-то зовет, то пусть и идет.  
А ему и тут неплохо… ага, ну да.  
Эрика ни капли не смущало, что они оказались вдвоем против троих. Он подмигнул Кристиану и сказал:  
– Ну у нас же есть ты и твоя рука.  
– Я тебе эту руку знаешь куда… – начал было Кристиан и осекся.  
Эрик заулыбался так, что, наверное, осветил своей улыбкой всю округу, и их заметили.  
Тонкий свист услышал только Кристиан, потому что в полной мере это не был звук. Это было скорее ощущение, и в иной ситуации, если бы у Кристиана было немного времени, он бы смог разобрать, что это за заклинание.  
Но времени не было. Он резко шагнул вперед, одну руку протянув перед Эриком, другую – с темными узорами – вытянув вперед. Узоры вспыхнули, на мгновение плеснуло жаром – и утихло. Магическая сила, выпущенная зазря, еще немного поискрила в рассветном воздухе и ушла в землю. Кристиан только почувствовал ее отголоски, но оттолкнул, не впитал. Чужая магия никогда ему не нравилась.  
– Твой ход, – коротко бросил Кристиан.  
Пока чужой маг – серое лицо, серые волосы, серые глаза, серая одежда – перетряхивал свои амулеты в надежде подпитаться энергией, пока не восстановится собственный ресурс, к ним уже спешили двое. Не рыцари, да и вообще не из рогатой братии – просто солдаты, судя по всему. Наемники в кричащих расцветок одежде.  
Кристиану не было нужно ждать, пока восполнится его ресурс: он почти ничего не потратил, и мог бы помочь Эрику, но больше ему хотелось понаблюдать, как тот справится разом с двумя. Ну, и, заодно, следить за магом. Тот стоял у самой могилы бога, но как будто ее не замечал. Хотя не заметить эту дуру было очень сложно: Кристиан не забыл ни сантиметра этого черного камня, около двух метров в длину, метра в высоту, настолько черного, что он, казалось, поглощал свет. Только одна тонкая линия лежала на нем ровным росчерком – издалека казалось, что это просто дефект камня. Только на могиле не лежали цветы, не было снега (конечно, ведь сейчас весна!). Не пахло смертью и бессмертием.  
Но все же пахло – странно и смутно знакомо. Там, где у деревьев леса не осталось больше сил карабкаться на скалы, обитали совсем другие деревья: мощные, пышные, с узкими листьями, похожими на резанные звезды. Кристиан не знал их названия, но деревья цвели и пахли так знакомо: тяжело, бледными гроздьями, устремленными вверх, и терпко, сладковато и удушающе.  
Эрик справлялся неплохо. Конечно, он был не очень поворотлив из-за своего рыцарского облачения, зато у него был тяжелый и мощный фламберг, в то время как у наемников были среднего качества короткие мечи. Кристиан даже фыркнул, глядя, как Эрик впечатывает одного из них в землю так играючи, как будто в сценке императорского театра.  
Кристиану даже захотелось похлопать, когда Эрик зачем-то обернулся на него. Но Кристиан не стал – и не зря.  
То есть зря, конечно. Зря он отвлекся от мага, копающегося в своем арсенале. Конечно, это было глупо. Но не увидеть в бою настоящего рыцаря востока и запада, пусть и семнадцатого ранга, тоже было глупо. Во всяком случае, это Кристиан увидел: фигуру в белом доспехе, с темными волосами и темными глазами. С очень темными глазами, посветлевшими, когда Эрик обернулся на него – как будто он тоже мог услышать этот тончайший свист, который так позорно упустил Кристиан.  
Он упал на спину, больно ударившись о камни спиной и затылком. И, самое ужасное, он не мог пошевелиться. Одно из пяти заклинаний оцепенения, возможно. Или модифицированный «Неверный любовник». А может, что-то совсем новое, что Кристиан упустил в своей глуши.  
Но вот чувства обострились до предела. Он ничего не видел, кроме бескрайнего неба, стремительно светлеющего с одного края, ничего не слышал, но все чувствовал.  
Кажется, рядом кто-то умер.  
А затем в поле зрения появилась белая фигура с темными глазами и пришла боль.  
Кристиан чувствовал ее каждой клеточкой своего тела. А еще – хруст. Хруст громкий и настолько выразительный, что не оставалось сомнений в том, что происходит.  
Острое лезвие резало кожу и мясо, ломало сустав у локтя.  
Острое лезвие отрывало руку бога от его локтя.  
Над ним навис Эрик и одними губами прошептал:  
– Ты поймешь.  
Раздался самый громкий, а оттого самый мучительный хруст сустава, а затем наконец-то наступила спасительная тьма.  
И остались только тьма и боль.  
Кристиан все еще чувствовал эту боль. Она покачивала его на своих волнах и приговаривала: мы будем вместе всегда. Я всегда рядом, я с тобой. Ты никуда не уйдешь.  
Когда Кристиан открыл глаза, небо уже потемнело. А может, темно было у него в глазах. Черный надгробный камень был все таким же черным, а на нем сидел человек. Нет, не человек. Светлая фигура на фоне черного камня, на фоне темной скалы, на фоне зыбкого темно-синего мира. Светлая фигура сидела на могиле бога, поджав одну ногу и легкомысленно качая другой. Тяжелая от ветвистых рогов голова склонилась на бок, когда Рогатый бог наконец повернулся и увидел Кристиана. И улыбнулся.  
Еще улыбаясь, Эрик легко спрыгнул с надгробия и подошел к нему.  
– Теперь займемся тобой.  
– Не хотелось бы, – то ли подумал, то ли все же сумел прошевелить совершенно иссохшими губами Кристиан и снова потерял сознание.  
Напоследок ему показалось, что Эрик ему подмигнул.  
Так Рогатый бог воплотился в человеке. Только совсем не в том, в котором его ожидали.

Кристиан метал гром и молнии.  
Ладно, только молнии, без грома.  
Ладно, не метал.  
Смотрел, как она малюсенькая молния, наскоро засунутая в энергетический шар, гоняет Эрика по двору перед домом.  
Кажется, Эрика это искренне забавляло. Кристиана – нет. Он сидел на пороге своего дома и тщательно следил за тем, чтобы энергетический шарик, тонко подсасывающий у него энергию, не исчез. С огромным удовольствием он бы обрушил на голову Эрика гнев богов и что-нибудь еще, но это вряд ли бы помогло: уж с богами-то он бы там как-нибудь по-свойски договорился. Ну, а на что-нибудь еще у Кристиана банально не хватило бы сил: вместе с рукой бога он лишился приличной части магии.  
Кажется, не одного Эрика это забавляло: Кристиану казалось, что в лесу мелькают любопытные глаза и тихонько потрескивает смех – как ломающиеся под чьей-то ногой сучья.  
Прогнать мелкую лесную шваль у него бы хватило сил, но, опять же, не сейчас. Только что-то одно.  
Наконец Эрику надоело носиться по двору, так что он остановился, ухватил энергетический шарик за потрескивающий край и проглотил его. Серьезно, взял и сожрал энергетический шар. Тонкая нить, натянутая между Кристианом и его заклинанием, не лопнула, но просела, и потянулась к Эрику.  
Кристиан поспешно отпустил. Запаса магии оставалось буквально чуть-чуть.  
Эрик облизнулся.  
– Ну что, теперь поговорим?  
– Не хочу, – буркнул Кристиан, разглядывая свои руки.  
Две руки, обе – совершенно обычные и совершенно человеческие.  
Быть совершенно обычным и совершенно человеком почему-то Кристиану страшно не нравилось.  
Эрик приблизился к нему, совершенно не опасаясь заклинаний и сел рядом, вытянув длинные ноги. Одетый в белую рубаху, белые брюки и мягкие сапоги, он очень походил на человека. Даже рога свои куда-то скинул.  
У Кристиана внутри все буквально бурлило от этого зрелища. Ну, и от возмущения тоже.  
– Если ты перестанешь так искрить, – неожиданно посоветовал Эрик, – то магия будет сохраняться чуть дольше. Не надо отдавать энергию лесу, ты и так уже всех приманил, кого мог.  
– А свои советы… – начал Кристиан и тут же замолчал.  
Он задумчиво пожевал губу, размышляя над тем, что говорит с Рогатым богом, и все-таки закончил:  
– Засунь себе сам знаешь куда.  
– Как прозаично, – ответил Эрик и улыбнулся. – Так что, перед тобой сидит целый бог и ты даже не хочешь задать ему пару вопросов? Я уж даже не говорю о том, чтобы кланяться в пол и приносить дары и жертвы.  
– Сам себе принеси, – уже привычно огрызнулся Кристиан, понимая, что не чувствует прежней злости.  
Кажется, малюсенькое заклинание его настолько истощило, что сил не было больше ни на что.  
– А вот и принесу. А ты спрашивай.  
А Кристиан не мог спрашивать. Он завороженно смотрел на то, как Эрик касается его руки самыми кончиками пальцев, а из-под его пальцев вырываются и ползут по коже тонкие черные стрелки. Кристиан закатал рукав и смотрел на узор, а Эрик все держал его руку.  
– Это что? – хрипло спросил Кристиан.  
Он чувствовал, как запас магии потихоньку восстанавливается. Не до прежнего уровня, но близко к тому. А ведь его, в конце концов, можно было и натренировать, было бы правильное место.  
– Подарок, – легкомысленно ответил Эрик и пожал плечами. – Так что?  
Кристиан сжал переносицу пальцами другой руки.  
– Так, – он постарался сосредоточиться и подавить в себе желание выпустить излишек чужеродной энергии на волю.  
Интересно, когда это она успела стать чужеродной?  
Через три четверти часа Кристиан все еще искрил, энергия все еще текла, а он задавал вопросы. А Эрик – Рогатый бог – с улыбкой на них отвечал.  
Нет, он не воплотился только что. Он такой уже – дай подумать – пять лет. Этот мальчишка – ты только посмотри на него! – не стал брать руку и нести ее императору. Он взял все тело. Точнее, не взял бы, если бы Рогатому богу так не захотелось.  
Тогда Рогатый бог взял самого мальчишку.  
– Почему его? Почему не император? – спросил Кристиан. – Это же вроде как… ну, как…  
Эрик поднял брови. Когда он делал вот так – его глаза немного светлели. Кристиан почему-то задумался о том, что, получается, никогда не знал настоящего Эрика. Что все это время был он – Рогатый бог. А каким тогда был сам Эрик?  
– Тупым как полено, – ответил на его мысли Рогатый бог. – А ты своего императора-то видел?  
– Ну, видел, – неохотно ответил Кристиан.  
Видел, конечно, но это было еще до смерти прежнего императора.  
– Ну. А это видишь? – Эрик похлопал сам себя по щеке, а затем поднялся и даже повертелся немного. – Видишь?  
– Вижу-вижу, – не стал спорить с очевидным Кристиан.  
Удовлетворенный его ответом, Эрик снова сел рядом.  
– Так что выбор, по-моему, очевиден.  
Он повернулся к Кристиану и склонил голову, как будто ему было тяжело. На миг мелькнула тень от рогов на лице, но тут же пропала.  
Кристиан, почему-то завороженный этой тенью, кивнул.  
– А дальше?  
– А дальше что… Ты упер руку, пришлось сделать так, чтобы ты ее никому не отдал. А потом, ну, вот. Новые поиски, все пошли, я пошел, надо было как-то забрать руку, чтобы ну, вроде как, воплотиться целиком… Сны эти еще, по-моему, неплохо придумано, а?  
– Ты мной воспользовался, – патетично сказал Кристиан, хотя прежнего возмущения не испытывал.  
Эрик наклонил голову на другую сторону и без улыбки ответил:  
– Что-то не припоминаю. А можно?  
Кристиан умудрился изобразить лицом все, что он об этом думает.  
– Из-за этих твоих снов я согласился идти к могиле. А ты притащил меня просто для того, чтобы оторвать мне руку!  
– Ну, строго говоря, это моя рука…  
– А свою руку знаешь куда…  
– Кристиан, – Эрик посмотрел на него настолько серьезно, насколько смог. – Ты предлагаешь или угрожаешь?  
Кристиан немедленно заискрил еще больше. Даже волосы, кажется, засветились.  
Эрик отодвинулся от него и засмеялся:  
– Да что ты энергию тратишь! Столько еще всего впереди, а ты разбрасываешься!  
Кристиан непримиримо скрестил руки на груди. Почему-то мысль о том, что впереди столько всего, его не обрадовала.  
Ну, разве что совсем немного.


End file.
